Bucky and the Howl/Transcript
Ms. Baker: "That softed(?). What would life through Yonder Wander breaks? It is the east, and Juliet, is the sun." (Someone knocks on the door) Ms. Baker: Uh? Mr. Jones: Knock knock! Ms. Baker: Huh? Oh yeah right, that. Oh come on in. Hey everyone, please give your attention at Mr. Jones. He has got a very special announcement. Mr. Jones: Hey there! Today after school, we are performing the school musical "Buckey and the Howl". Clarence: We have a musical? Mr. Jones: We have an amazing group who has been working hard for the past 2 weeks. Including, a lot of your ''brilliant classmates. (''The whole class begins talking to each other, wondering if anyone is in the musical.) Clarence: What?! Really?! Belson: Who would ever want to be in a play that's so ''lame. Mr. Jones: So, if anyone wanna join production, come by at recess, lunch or whatever! Uhh, we got donuts. Percy: Oh my gosh! I love donuts! Ms. Baker: Aren't you guys excited to see the, the fun play? (''An overhead view shows everyone nervous or feeling bored.) Ms. Baker: Come on! I'm sure last year's great, right? Anyone seen it? Clarence: (shakes head) I didn't see it. Sorry. Mr. Jones: Okay, so we will see ya after school in the gym. (Scene cuts to outside of school, showing Emilio pulling up bags up someone's, Chelsea's leg and his leg. The scene shifts to Clarence helping Nathan and Jeff do the same thing and Clarence puts in his leg in the bag too.) Clarence: Okay Nathan, we practiced this with Sumo but we can't find him right now. But you're pretty much, a bigger Sumo so... we will be great! Percy: Alright, four-legged racers. On your four-legged marks, get four-legged set, GO! (Emilio's team begins marching first, leaving Clarence''s team behind.) Jeff: Nathan! We can't get up! Jeff and Clarence: Help!! Stop!! (Nathan does not realize what is going on, causing Jeff to do the splits.) Percy, Emilio, Chelsea and some other guy: Yay! Nathan: Ugh, sorry guys. I fifth-ed it. Clarence: That's ok. You're always a champion in my eyes. (Nathan picks up Clarence and hugs him.) Nathan: Thanks, man. I really needed that. When you said I had to fill in for Sumo, I got a little nervous cause he's such a cool guy. (Clarence overrides Nathan's speech, saying something different.) Clarence: Hmm... Where IS Sumo anyhow? (Clarence looks at an empty playground, then a hay ball rolls by for 'Western' effect. The scene then cuts to a bathroom and he looks under some of the stalls' doors.) Clarence: Sumo? Hmm, wrong shoes. Wrong shoes. (Scene changes to library, showing Clarence whisper into a stranger's ear which is reading a book.) Clarence: Sumo! He didn't even bother to stop by and finish these trash breadsticks... Jeff and Clarence: Sumo! Sumo! Sumo! Where are you Sumo?? (Jeff looks at the door of the gym along with Clarence. The next scene shows the musical actors acting for the play while Mr. Jones plays music on a keyboard.) Rita: Where oh where could that dang coyote- be?! (The lights focus on a person in a dog suit, which is revealed to be Sumo.) Clarence: Oh my goodness... Sumo: I'm a hungry coyote, hear me growl. Cause it's eating time and I found me some chow! Rita: Click, click. He hopped Bucky. Looks like you reached the END. Wait! The fireworker, that was given to me by my friendly native. I'm saved! (Rita drops the firework.) Clarence: Oh no! Rita: (whispering) Ok Sumo, remember the script- (Sumo pounces onto Rita and starts biting her hat. Then Sumo goes after the other actors.) (Clarence and Jeff claps, causing Sumo to be embarassed.)